


Not Tonight

by SuperMax18



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hickeys, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMax18/pseuds/SuperMax18
Summary: Nancy wants to have some fun with Robin, but she's ready to fuck around with her for a little bit first.Kinktober 2019 Day 5: Orgasm Denial





	Not Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm a day late. this is the fifth story on the sixth. I'm going to stay a day behind for the rest of the month unless I'm feeling really motivated, (which I doubt will happen) I'll still be posting everyday, but to make up for the day behind I was there will be two stories on the last day, Halloween! So look forward to that. And remember, comments are an authors fuel!

Nancy was coming down the hallway when she heard the TV playing in the living room. Oh. She hadn't realized that Robin was home this early.

Good. She wanted to take control tonight.

She saddled up behind Robin sitting on the couch. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Robin’s head.

Robin looked up, tipping her head back to look at Nancy.

Robin kissed the tip of Nancy’s nose in response. Nancy giggled and Robin reached up to play with Nancy’s hair.

Nancy hopped over the couch and rolled into Robin’s lap. She straddled her, leaning in to kiss Robin passionately.

Nancy loved kissing Robin. She was intoxicating and got Nancy drunk on love every time they made out.

Robin grabbed the hem of Nancy’s shirt and ripped it over her head breaking the kiss for hardly a second.

She tossed it aside, flipping around so they were laying on the couch. Nancy could feel herself getting wet in her jeans. Robin reached for the button, popping it open and undoing the zipper.

Nancy kicked them down, shoving them down to her ankles and kicking them off.

Nancy went for Robin’s t-shirt next. The girl was already in her pajamas. She wore loose-waisted sweatpants and a slightly baggy t-shirt, always teasing Nancy when she could just barely see the outline of her girlfriend’s  _ amazing  _ curves.

Nancy leaned down and placed her lips just below Robin’s collarbone. She sucked, leaving a hard mark on Robin’s chest. Robin let out a noise somewhere between a whimper and moan.

“Like that babygirl?” Nancy mumbled against robin’s skin. Robin moaned in response and Nancy attacked another spot just above the sweet spot on her neck with her lips.

She Nancy sucked hickeys of various sizing onto Robin’s pale freckled skin, her hands were intent on removing the rest of Robin's clothes.

She pulled away her sweatpants and underwear in one go. She had one hand resting on Robin’s bare chest. She trailed it down her smooth stomach to her throbbing pussy.

She was so wet. Nancy could already feel her slick covering her small hand. Robin was always so sensitive is was really easy to get her off.

Nancy moved back, pulling away from Robin entirely. She kneeled between Robin’s open legs, gazing down at her with a smirk on her lips.

She beckoned her girlfriend closer, ordering her to sit up. Nancy took Robin into her arms and held her loosely, not touching her where she knew the blonde wanted. (She might have given Robin’s boobs  _ just one  _ good squeeze when she grabbed her though.)

Slowly, she played with her hair.

“I’m gonna play with you, okay? Gotta keep quiet.” Nancy leaned down to Robin’s ear and whispered. She laid a kiss on Robin’s temple, stroking her hair for a second before pulling away again. Robin nodded and Nancy moved her free hand down to Robin’s burning heat. Robin was rubbing her thighs together gently, desperate for any type of friction. 

She pushed Robin’s legs open with a tap, and Robin obeyed. Her bottom lip was quivering, making it an effort to keep quiet. There were people on the other side of the walls of their apartment.

Nancy brushed over her clit, starting gentle. Robin’s hips jerked. Nancy stopped to push them down.

She made sure that Robin wasn’t expecting it when she plunged two fingers into her. Robin yelped and Nancy clapped her hand over her mouth.

“Hush.” Robin nodded and Nancy removed her hand.

She slowly fingered Robin for a few more minutes. She could tell Robin was getting close. Her fingers were soaked. She added her thumb on Robin’s clit. She loved seeing Robin’s face as she bit back her moans. She was so pretty when she got all hot and desperate.

“Please,” Robin choked out, pushing down all her noises.

Nancy added a third finger.

“Please what princess? What’cha want.” She said it so casually, like she wasn’t two knuckles deep in her girlfriend.

“I-I.. wanna, need- t-to cum.” Robin was panting hard. She was so  _ fucking close. _

“Hmm. I don’t know,” Nancy was really teasing now. She enjoyed it, seeing Robin squirm around in her misery.

“How about no,” Nancy said after a minute.

“Please,” Robin was almost to tears, begging for release. 

Nancy added another finger into her, sliding farther in. Robin let out a strangled scream as she tried to hold off her orgasm. Everything was over sensitive and she just wanted to cum. Why did Nancy always have to be such a bitch when she was least expecting it.

This went on for almost ten more minutes, Robin begging Nancy for release and nancy denying her. Nancy had slowed down, only having two fingers in her now.

Robin had to bite down on her hand to keep herself from screaming in straight-up agony. All she wanted was to cum and Nancy wouldn’t give that to her.

When Nancy pulled her fingers away from Robin, she almost burst into tears.

“Sorry, babydoll. No cumming tonight. Maybe another time.” Nancy had the cheshire cat smile on her face as she spoke. Robin almost punched her.

Nancy climbed off the couch and gathered up Robin's clothes. SHe tossed them at her.

“I'm going to go change. Get dressed and when I come back we’ll watch a movie.” Nancy gave Robin a look that said  **‘try to get yourself off and I’ll know.’ ** Robin quickly started to redress while Nancy retreated to her bedroom.

When Nancy returned she was in her PJ’s and climbed back onto the couch next to Robin, grabbing a blanket and tossing it over them. She wrapped one arm around Robin’s waist and flicked through the channels with the remote.

She found some random movie and turned it on. SHe rested her free hand on Robin’s thigh.    
Robin looked down and Nancy with a confused look on her face. Nancy just smirked at her with a wink and returned her attention back to the TV.

Robin was in for a  _ long _ night.


End file.
